I'm With You
by tala-chan
Summary: Kai realizes his feelings for Rei's sister..... KAIXOC (Rayne)


Disclaimer: Okie so I do not own Beyblade but I do own the OC I'm gonna use for this fic. That's all. My OC's name is Kon Rayne. Made as a sister of Rei and partner for....I won't say!! You have 'ta read the fic. Oooohhh and yeah, language alert! Some swear words are included okay?  
  
And now I present you with my first Beyblade fic entitled:  
  
I'm With You  
  
"..." speaking italics- thoughts *~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*&~*~&*~&~&~*~&*~&~*~&~*~&*&~*~&~*&~*  
  
"It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Would you take me by the hand take me somwhere new don't know who you are but I...I'm with You." - Avril Lavigne; I'm With You- Let Go  
  
I'm standing on a bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
~Rayne POV~  
  
Rain. All I can feel is that damn cold rain. No one around the street seems to notice me. Like I'm invisble... and like I don't exist and abandoned. Yeah that's right. All alone. My sweater's already soaked, my hair's wet, and I'm already cold.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
That damn cellphone. Who the heck is calling? Well who ever he is I won't answer it.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
Fine then! I'll answer it!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rayne! Where are you?"  
  
"Nii-chan?"  
  
"No it's not me."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It' s me Kai."  
  
"K-Kai?"  
  
"Yup. Where are you? We're looking for you everywhere! Tell me where you are now! 'Cmon! Rayne tell me where you are and we're going there!"  
  
Great. Kai's talking to me and if I tell him where am I they're going to be with me. But why Kai? He doesn't even care about a fucking thing about me. But why is he the one who called me? Why?  
  
"You....You don't even care a hell about me! Now leave me alone! I don't want you guys! Leave me alone!"  
  
"What the fuck?! Rayne!"  
  
Even greater than what I thought I'd do. Hung up on Kai, run then cry like a kid. Why did I even thought of running away from them in the start?  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't someone please take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Would you take me by your hand take me somwhere new Don't know whow you are but I'm, I'm with You  
  
Just because of this thing about me liking somebody? Stupid. Right I'm so stupid. Running away from them just because of that reason. What a stupid thing to do.  
  
~end Rayne POV~  
  
~Kai POV~  
  
I'm looking for a place Searching for a face Is there anybody here I know? Cause nothings going right And everythings a mess And no one likes to be alone  
  
Oh good. Very good. She hung up on me. And I made her cry too. Heck, What am I supposed to tell Rei? I called her then forced her to tell me where she is so I could go to her then I made her cry? No I won't tell that to Rei. Never. Never ever in a million times. What should I do? I guess looking for Rayne is my responsibility now. Where can I search for her?  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't someone please take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Would you take me by the hand take me somwhere new Don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with You  
  
Anyway Rayne is right a bit. Why do I even care about her? Am I falling in love for her? Yeah...well maybe. Maybe I am falling for her. Not just Maybe...I really am falling for her. I really now have a reason why should I find her and why do I care. Rayne, wait for me wherever you are. I'll be there.  
  
~end Kai POV~  
  
~Rayne POV~  
  
Running. I am running off away from Kai. From everyone else. But where the heck am I going to? I guess I really am stupid. Running off like a kid then doesn't know where to go. And I'm also tired from running.  
  
A park. That's it a park. Swings, slides, see-saws and benches. Yes. Benches. A good place to sit on. I'll be able to relax. Well maybe not. Because of this rain. Now I'm starting to hate a word that sounds like my name. Rayne and Rain.  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Would you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you  
  
Footsteps. That's right I'm hearing footsteps. It mixes with the sound of the rain. But who could these footsteps belong to?  
  
"Rayne."  
  
"Huh?...Who are..."  
  
I turn around to look at the one who's calling me.  
  
It's Kai.  
  
"Kai...how did you find me here?"  
  
He stepped forward and went in front of me. His clothes are also soaked and his hair was down due to the rain.  
  
"Instincs I guess. Rayne...I'm..I'm sorry."  
  
"What for? You didn't do anything Kai. You didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes I did something. When I called you I made you cry. I know you still didn't want to see us because of the thing we were discussing and you need to have you're own private space. And you were asking me why the heck do I even care about you. I couldn't answer that one before. But now I think I know the answer. And the reason too on why should I find you."  
  
I somehow shook off my sad face and smiled a little bit.  
  
"And what's that answer and reason?"  
  
"The answer is...I fell for you. No I just didn't fell for you, I loved you. I do really love you Rayne. That's the only thing I realized why did the heck I even care about you. And the reason... I knew I was responsible for making you cry. That's it. The reason and answer. It was because I love you."  
  
Is this Kai? Or am I too...falling for him? Well I guess I am.  
  
~end Rayne POV~  
  
~Kai POV~  
  
I finally spit out the words I want to say. Now I don't know if I'm rejected or accepted. If I'm rejected, I guess it's okay. Rayne does have the right to choose her own love. I'm waiting. Rejected or Accepted?  
  
~end Kai POV~  
  
~Rayne POV~  
  
I know he's waiting for my answer. Rejection or Acception is the only two words in his mind now. My answer...  
  
"Kai. I know you have these two words on your mind right now. I want to thank you for admitting your feelings to me. Deep inside me, I still don't know my decision...but I want to tell you that..."  
  
"I'm rejected. Right?"  
  
Kai started to take steps backwards. I need to say this thing before he leaves me.  
  
"Baka. You really don't know what I'm talking about Kai. You really thought I would reject you right? Well the answer is...no. I won't reject you. Not ever in a million times. Never in my whole life would I reject you. I love you."  
  
He stopped taking steps backwards and turned up his head to me.  
  
"You mean..I'm..accepted?"  
  
"I know I still don't know who you Kai. Well I don't know who you are by heart and soul but I'm sure you're kind and you do love me. I wouldn't want to reject you. "  
  
Kai neared up to me and took out his hand from his pocket and handed out his hand to me.  
  
Take me by the hand Take me somwhere new Don't know who you are but I'm, I'm with you  
  
"Let's go home. We're both gonna be sick if we don't change our clothes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As we go home we hold hands together and enjoy the rain.  
  
Yup. The rain. This stupid rain started it all. And I'm thankful for it. Very thankful.  
  
Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new Don't know who you are but I'm I'm with you  
  
*******THE END*******  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
I hope you liked that one. It was my first ever Beyblade fanfic I made. And the first timeI used Rayne. Hehehe... By the way I'm With You is a song by Avril Lavigne. I loved that song and while it was playing in the radio I thought of this fanfic. Don't sue me! You'll only get my notebooks and pencils and the book I'm working on right now. I'll accept anything! Oh. Flames will be fed to Wolfborg and my pokemons Espeon and Umbreon. Reviews will be placed in a safety treasure box.  
  
Visit my blog: "Anything but Ordinary" http://shadow_allumage_icestorm.blogspot.com 


End file.
